Corazones de acero
by Praxedes
Summary: Dev Peltier y Gaia Willenms han cerrado su corazon debido a los golpes que le ha dado la vida, pero cuando Gaia empiece a trabajar en El Santuario, todo cambiara. Ambos descubriran secretos del otro y el amor ganara a sus Corazones de acero


Gaia estaba… contenta. Por primera vez en su vida, las cosas empezaban a salirle bien. Había conseguido la casa que quería, hacia un tiempo que nadie la molestaba, y había conseguido un buen trabajo y con buena paga. Por primera vez, Gaia, sentía que todo iría bien. Con muchas ganas se dirigió a la parte trasera de _El Santuario_, el bar donde trabajaría desde hoy. Entró por la puerta trasera y fue directamente hacia la cocina. No tenía que hacer una tarea en particular. Aimee la había contrato para que ayudara a los demás, así sea para limpiar, atender las mesas, cocinar o atender la barra.

Se ató el delantal a la cintura y empezó a limpiar la barra. Era obligatorio llevar la remera del bar y un auricular en la oreja para poder comunicarse, todos los empleados del lo llevaban, tenia puestos unos jeans me marcaban sus curvas y zapatillas para completa. Cuando termino, se sentó en una de las sillas altas de detrás de la barra. Era temprano y no había mucha gente. Sentada allí y sin nada que hacer, se puso a observar a los miembros de la familia Peltier, los dueños del lugar. Había algo extraño en ellos, parecían buenas personas, pero al mismo tiempo parecían estar vigilándolo todo, y Gaia estaba agradecida por ello, iban muchas personas extrañas al bar.

— ¡Hey tú! Tráeme un café.

Gaia se sobresalto al escuchar que se dirigían a ella _gritando._ Giró su cabeza para ver quién era el idiota que le gritaba así y poder contestarle como se merecía, pero las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta. Ante ella tenía al chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida, rubio y musculoso con rasgos definidos y delicados, ojos celestes tan claros como hermosos.

— ¿Oye estas aquí o qué?

— Claro que estoy aquí, y ya deja de hablarme así. No hace falta que grites, puedo entenderte. Gaia estaba por decirle que dejara de ser tan idiota cuando se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. Dev Peltier. Uno de los dueños del lugar.

— Pues, tráeme el café entonces. Cabe deir que Dev estaba de mal humor, y para él no era común levantarse temprano, era más bien un were nocturno.

— ¿Acaso tienes por costumbre ir por la vida tratando así a las personas?

— ¿Así cómo? Pregunto con cara de confusión, estaba de mal humor pero aguijonear un poco a la nueva le levantaría el ánimo.

Gaia soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se dirigió a la cocina para volver con una taza de café en sus manos.

— Toma.

— Creo que mi hermana se equivoco contigo. No eres tan amable como me dijo.

— Claro, porque estoy hablando con el rey de la amabilidad. A Gaia le empezaba a dar un tic nervioso en el ojo y tenía ganas de abofetear al idiota, si no fuera uno de los dueños…

— Deberías tenerme más respeto, soy uno de tus jefes.

— Si quieres respeto, deberías respetar primero. Dev estaba por responder cuando llegó Aimee. Ella era hermosa y muy parecida a su hermano.

—Veo que ya has conocido a Gaia. Le dijo a Dev.

— Si, y dime Gaia ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

— Dev…

— Déjalo Aimee, al parecer el _señor amabilidad_ se levantó de mal humor.

— ¿Señor amabilidad? ¿Qué le dijiste Dev? Gruño Aimee. Lo cierto es que su hermano podía ser bastante desconsiderado a veces.

— Yo no hice nada. Contestó mientras tomaba el café que Gaia le había servido y se retiraba.

Aimee y Gaia observaron a Dev hasta que desapareció de vista

— Perdona la actitud de mi hermano, ha estado así con todo el mundo desde que mis padres murieron. Gaia notó como se le quebraba la voz en las últimas palabras. El dolor en sus ojos la quemaba.

— Siento tu perdida Aimee, se cómo te sientes, créeme. La were-oso le dedico una sonrisa, muy bonita, pero vacía.

— Gracias. Simplemente ignora a Dev.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Su jefa le dedico otra sonrisa y se fue por uno de los pasillos.

Gaia pasó el resto de la mañana atendiendo y limpiando las mesas y ayudando un poco en la cocina, debía volver a la noche. Como ya no la necesitaban y su horario de la mañana ya lo había cumplido, se fue a su casa a descansar. Salió por la puerta trasera a buscar su MTT Y2K color negra, adoraba esa moto y la conducía como una desquiciada, claro que siempre tenía cuidado. Se acerco a su moto, se puso los guantes y estaba por ponerse el casco cuando sintió una fuerte presencia detrás de ella.

— Siento lo de hoy.

La masculina voz de Dev sonó detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Lo miro a los ojos, se veía arrepentido, pero algo llamo su atención y eso fue la terrible agonía que vio en sus ojos. Estaba triste, Gaia reconocía esa mirada, la había tenido durante mucho tiempo estancada en sus ojos como para olvidarla, y aun hoy quedaban rastros de la misma en ella. Era la muerte de sus padres, supuso, lo que lo tenía así. De repente tuvo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iría bien; quería decirle que no se preocupara, que ella lo cuidaría, y lo haría reír hasta el cansancio ¿De dónde salieron esas ideas? Se pregunto. Seguramente de su propia tragedia y de la empatía que sentía hacia Dev.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes Dev, todos tenemos días malos.

Dev no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Gaia cuando sonreía, y lo hermosos y brillantes que eran sus ojos verdes. La sonrisa que le dedico alivio un poco su dolor, pero aun así, seguía sintiendo como si un ladrillo estuviese aplastando su corazón. Estaba realmente arrepentido de haberla enojado, en la mañana había soltado su frustración contra ella y se sentía una mierda por eso.

— ¿Así que te gusta la velocidad? Le pregunto Dev. Necesitaba cambiar de tema o no podría contener las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos, los recuerdos de sus padres aun estaban frescos y no soportaba hablar de eso.

— Pues sí, me gusta.

—Eso pensé, es por algo que tienes una de las motos más rápidas del mundo, sin exagerar.

— Que puedo decir, me gusta la sensación que me produce conducir a gran velocidad. Le contesto mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

—Sí, entiendo. Pero ¿_Tú_ te has comprado la moto? No es precisamente _"accesible" _Dev no decía esto porque le faltara dinero, es más, el mismo tenía una linda y cara moto, pero le sorprendía que ella tuviera semejante moto.

— Si, me la he comprado yo misma

— ¿Y tus padres están tranquilos sabiendo que tienes esta moto y que te gusta la velocidad? Le pregunto Dev con una sarcástica sonrisa, pero algo estaba mal. De repente ella se había puesto seria, para el oso no paso desapercibido como Gaia cerraba sus manos en apretados puños y lo rígido de su mandíbula.

— No, a mis padres no les preocupa, ellos están muertos.

Ahora comprendía Dev, la reacción de la chica, ella también había perdido a sus padres, esto hizo que sintiera una ola de respeto y empatía por ella.

— Lo siento, yo no sabía. Le dijo, realmente apenado. Sin embargo no veía tristeza en sus ojos, más bien… furia. Tal vez la había enojado y se debía a eso, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que no era así.

— No te preocupes, fue hace tiempo. Lo siento, pero debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irme a casa.

— Okay, no te molesto mas, y… en verdad lo siento.

— Enserio Dev, no te preocupes, yo no la hago, así que tu tampoco deberías hacerlo. Nos vemos esta noche. Gaia se coloco el casco y encendió su moto.

— Nos vemos… Le contestó Dev mientras la ojiverde le hacía un breve saludo con la mano, antes de acelerar y salir a la calle disparada como bala.

Dev se pregunto que había de extraño en esta chica, porque había algo, y no sabía definir bien lo que era. Antes de despedirse le había dicho que no se preocupara porque ella no lo hacía, y al decirlo su voz había sido fría como un tempano, al oso le había dado un escalofrió. Decidió que ya era hora de volver a su puesto como guardia en la entrada del _santuario_, había ido a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente cuando se había encontrado con Gaia. Una imagen de la chica se le vino a la mente, ella era realmente hermosa, con una piel bronceada y ojos vedes, pelo largo lacio color castaño claro; 1, 70 calculo Dev, y con unas curvas bien proporcionadas. La chaqueta de motociclista que tenia puesta le marcaba las curvas de una manera increíble y se veía muy bien, tenía una boca especialmente diseñada para ser besada. Hacia un tiempo que el were-oso no estaba interesado en las mujeres, en realidad, desde lo de sus padres… pero Gaia, Gaia despertaba algo en el

— ¿Qué sucede contigo Gaia?


End file.
